The present invention relates to an adsorbent which may be pressed into various forms.
By way of background, in the past, various types of adsorbents have been combined with various types of resins by heating and molding to produce various self-sustaining forms for effecting an adsorbent function. In addition, in the past, adsorbents were combined with resins and elastomers by extrusion, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,432,214, to produce a formed adsorbent. However, insofar as known, there were no resin bonded adsorbent forms which consisted essentially only of the resin and the adsorbent which were formed by a cold pressing process.